We'll Fix You
by Little-Retard
Summary: Konoha betrays her, and she runs to find her brother. In the Akatsuki? And Orochimaru is after her! What a wacked up life for one kunoichi.
1. I

Hey you guys and girls this might be my one and only CHAPTER FIC!

Everyone in Naruto world gasps

Shocking I know.

Anyway, see I love the idea of the Akatsuki with Sakura and maybe some BROTHERLY love in there so I decided it was high time that I make my own.

I will probably update twice a week, if I have the chance.

But you vote counts too.

So, I need you to reply to this who in the Akatsuki should Sakura fall in love with?

Oh, and should Konan be Pein's girlfriend?

So, TOBI DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Tobi- Lin-chan ( Little-Retard ) does not own Naruto-san, and probably never will.

ON WITH THE STORY!

IN KONOHA

Today was just not Sakura's day.

It hasn't ever been Sakura's day since Sasuke came back.

With his team.

And his girlfriend Karin.

When Sasuke came back, Sakura was overjoyed.

She had gotten over Sasuke years ago, and wanted to be friends.

But Karin walked in and well, very literally she stole Sakura's life.

she stole her firneds, and everyone turned against her.

No one, and I mean no one, was on Sakura's side anymore.

SAKURA'S POV

I walked through the rain as I let my tears flow down.

I walked out the gates of Konoha, and left my life behind.

My life, my friends, my family...

Gone.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Naruto." I said happily.

"Go away Sakura. We heard what you did to Karin." He said harshly, glaring at me.

Karin?

I didn't do anything to Karin?

"What did I do to Karin?" I said confused.

"Like you don't know!" He snapped pointed to Karin crying on the ground with people surronding her.

I walked over to her confused and looked down and found a kunai jabbed in her shoulder.

I immediatly went into medic mode, crouching down and inspecting the wound, I gently pulled the kunai out.

"STOP TRYING TO COVER UP WHAT YOU DID BY BEING NICE!" Sasuke roared.

"What?" I siad confused.

What did I do?

"You threw that kunai at Karin because you were jealous. She told us herself." Ino hissed.

"I didn't do that!" I screamed my temper rising.

"Shut up we know you did!" Kiba spat.

I stood up and got into battle stance, as everyone took out weapons.

Everyone started throwing kunai and shurkien at me.

I dodged some of it, but most of it hit me.

I screamed out in pain.

It started to rain, and everyone left, but not without glaring at me.

I stood there in the rain pulling out the weapons, when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened and shakily said, "What?"

"I know you didn't do it." The person said.

I turned to look at whoever said it.

Shikamaru.

I smiled lightly at him.

"Sakura." He said worriedly.

I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shika but I have to. I don't belong here." I said.

He knew I had to leave.

I was going to run away and never look back.

He nodded sadly.

"Just... Be careful, okay?" He said looking up at the darkened sky.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Good-bye Shikamaru" I mumbled before running away.

Even though I was halfway to the gates by now, I still heard his broken whisper.

"Bye Sakura"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I ran and ran for hours.

When I was a good 100 miles from Konoha, I broke down.

I fell on my knees by a tree and sobbed.

I screamed to the sky, "MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

This is a nightmare.

But I know it won't go away.

I cried and cried until I slowly drifted into the world of unconciousness, but not before hearing heavy footsteps come towards me.

It can't get any worse... right?

MADARA POV

We were coming back from a mission to the base to report to Pein the outcome, when we heard sobbing.

"What is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi doesn't know Sempai. Let's find out!" I said in a childish voice.

I hate speaking like this, but I don't want anyone to fine out my identity.

At least i don't have to fake one thing.

I am naturally a happy carefree person.

Well, I still have to find my sister.

My sister and I, we don't look related at all.

I mean, I'm an Uchiha.

My great-great-great-great-great-great-great garndfather was the one who created the Uchiha's.

I look exactly like him, I'm as strong as his, and we even have the same name.

My sister had pink hair.

My mother before she died had pink hair.

My father had black of course.

My father was an Uchiha and my mother a Haruno.

My sister is 6 years younger than me.

We were seperated when I killed my father and half of my clan.

Even though she is half Uchiha, I cou;dn't kill her.

Like Itachi couldn't kill Sasuke.

When we heard the sobbing person quiet and fall asleep we walked up to whoever it was, preparing to murder them in their sleep.

But when I noticed who it was and Deidara was about to kill her, I screamed "DEIDARA-SEMPAI DON'T!"

"Shut up brat, I'm killing her."

When I saw the pink hair and the way she looked, I couldn't kill her.

Sakura.

My baby sister.

I flashed over to her, and picked her up bridal style.

I rocked her back and forth and said, "Don't hurt Blossom-chan. She's sleeping."

My throat kinda hurts from this voice.

"Tobi, you little shit, KILL HER!" He roared.

I simply started walking towards base, and then started running when he chased me.

I went into base quickly and went to Pein's office.

"TOBI COME BACK HERE!" Deidara roared.

Pein raised his eyebrows at me and said, "Deidara may I have a word with Tobi for a second?"

"Yes Leader-Sama." He replied, dropping the anger in his voice.

I shut Pein's door and he said, "Who's the girl Madara?"

I took off my mask and said, "This is Sakura Haruno, she is our new member, she will not be harmed or I will personally kill whoever hurts her. I can see Konoha finally broke her."

He smiled.

I could tell he remembered her.

Were best friends, we know everything about each other.

And he knows she is my little sister.

But when we were younger he had a crush on her.

"Of course, Madara. Do you think she remembers me?" He asked happily.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"Alright, Madara, buddy, go put her in her room. You were planning to recruit her for a while haven't you? You've even made her room pefect." He joked.

I laughed.

"When she wakes up I'll introduce her to the other memebers." Pein said happily.

I smiled, put on my mask, and walked out into the hallway.

The room next to mine was hers.

I walked into her room and set her down on the bed.

I stroked her hair, then left.

I wonder what the other members will think of her...

And that's it for the first chapter!

Please do Rate and Review.

I need more emails.

I accept flames, but I don't really like them.

Thanks for reading! 


	2. II

It's time for another installment of...

WE'LL FIX YOU!

WOOOOO!

Anyway, I really need y'all to comment and say what dude Sakura should be paired with.

Or else I might just make it so she falls in love with...

SOMEONE NOT IN THE AKATSUKI!

*GASP*

And we just can't have that can we?

I'm sorry to say that Madara is OOC, but I think he's totally awesome the way I made him.

So, anyway, TOBI THE DISCLAMIER PLEEEEAAASSSEE!

Tobi- Lin-chan (Little-Retard) does not own Naruto-san. IS TOBI A GOOD BOY? DOES TOBI GET A LOLLIPOP?

You'll get a lollipop if, hm, let's say... 10 people review?

Tobi- REVIEW RANDOM PEOPLE! REVIEW!

ON WITH THE STORY!

SAKURA'S NIGHTMARE

I was running, running, as fast as I possibly could.

I was running from my friends.

Why am I running from my friends you ask?

They're trying to kill me.

I keep running urging myself not to fall, and then I get to a cliff.

I turn around to see them glaring at me with a smile on each of their faces.

They keep getting closer as I back away.

When my heels hit the edge I looked over my shoulder at my impending doom.

Naruto smiles and says, "Bye-bye Sakura-chan"

And he pushed me off.

I scream as loud as I can and I was waiting to hit the water but...

SAKURA'S POV

I was woken up by someone shaking me saying, "Sakura, SAKURA WAKE UP!"

My eyes open and my vision is blurry.

When I make out the figure I scream again.

Tobi of the Akatsuki.

I start shaking as he clamps his hand over my mouth, my eyes wide with fear.

All of the Akatsuki barges in the room.

The look at me and they roll their eyes.

"It's that bitch you brought home, huh, Tobi?" The one called Hidan said.

I loko at my hands and when Tobi moved his hands I mumbled softly, "I'm not a bitch."

They all laughed exept for Tobi.

"Yeah, you are. And your a weak one at that." That blue one, I think his name is Kisame, said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Why does it matter if I cry in front of some S class criminals?

I'll probably die soon anyway.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed quietly.

"Haha, look at that she's crying." Kisame said.

"What's so funny?" A voice I faintly knew said.

The room went deathly quiet exept for my quiet sobs.

Where did I now that voice from?

It's from my past I know that much.

I look up form my hands to stare at a man with piercings all over his face.

Wait a minute...

Pein?

"Hello, Pein" I mumbled quietly, looking into his rinnegan eyes.

I still kinda like his normal green eyes better, but these are nice as well.

He walked over to me and said softly with concern in his eyes and voice, "Did they hurt you?"

"Who?" I mumbled.

He jerked his head towards the dudes that were laughing at me.

I smile weakly.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. It doesn't matter." I said sadly.

He growled.

"What exactly did they say to you?" He hissed.

I flinched away from his tone of voice and whimpered.

His eyes widened and he crouched down and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" He murmured into my ear.

He pulled back and looked in my eyes, waiting for an answer.

I sighed and said, "Hidan called me a bitch and Kisame called me weak."

"I'll kill them" He growled.

"Please don't." I mumled looking down again.

He sighed and I looked up into his eyes again and said, "Why am I here?"

He smiled lightly and asked, "Do you want to be in the Akatsuki?"

My eyes widened and they closed and a single tear went down my face.

I looked up and smiled sadly.

"You don't want me in your organization. I'm weak." I said softly.

He growled again.

Man, does he growl alot.

"You are not weak. Do you understand me?" He spat.

My eyes widened and I was afraid again.

I nodded quickly.

His eyes narrowed.

I shut my eyes and waited for the blow.

He's gonna hurt me, he's gonna hurt me, he's gonna hurt me, he's- hugging me?

He pulled back once again and looked into my eyes.

"Please, join Sakura. I don't wnat you to get hurt anymore." He said softly smiling.

I looked up and nodded.

He smiled a huge smile.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura." He said happily

EVERYONE EXEPT FOR PEIN, SAKURA, AND TOBI / MADARA'S POV

OH MY GO IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD.

LEADER IS SHOWING EMOTION!

SAKURA'S POV

"Come on let's introduce you to the other members okay?" He said softly.

Pein led me down the hall, and everyone followed.

We walked into a very pretty room I assumed to be the living room.

Everyone sat down and Pein whispered in my ear, "Introduce yourself."

"I am Sakura Haruno. I like rain and art." I said quietly.

I noticed when I said I like art, the long blonde haired boy and the red head with the lazy expression both smiled.

A boy with long raven hair stood up and said, "Itachi Uchiha, reading"

Wow, he's very...

Concise.

Kisame stood up and said, "Kisame H. I like fish. I hate when people hurt them."

Haaaa, fish guy.

Hidan stood up and replied, "Hidan. I like Jashin, and I hate people who disrespect Jashinism."

Religious dude.

A guy with a mask on just kept sitting and said, "Kakuzu, and I like money."

Money dude.

The dude with the lazy look stood up and said, "My name is Sasori, I like puppets."

Pinnochio.

The dude that looked like a lady said, "Deidara, un, and I like explosions, un."

I smiled.

I like this guys already.

Tobi stood and said happily, "Tobi is Tobi. Tobi likes everything."

My smile got wider.

A plant guy looked at me and stood.

"Zetsu. I like plants."

A blue haired girl squealed and ran over to me.

"My name is Konan. Finally another girl! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"Okay, now that you all know each other, Sakura, I need you to go to your room so I can have a talk with the members, okay?" He said, smiling.

"Okay." I mumbled.

I left the room and I remembered the way back to the room I was in from my memory.

I fell back on my bed smiling and I closed my eyes.

I wonder what they had to talk about.

My last thought before I fell asleep was,

Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

PEIN'S POV

I glared at each and every one of them.

"You will not hurt her, if I find out you do, I will personally kill you slowly and painfully. Here's a background check. Her village betrayed her, and she's been through alot. She used to be full of life, and she used to be so vibrant. Look at her now. You will make it your mission to heal her. They've broken her, and we need to fix her. Got that? Any questions?" I spat.

Kisame stood up.

"Why do you care so much?"

I smiled ruefully and looked up.

I was hoping to avoid this one.

"Becuase," I said.

I took a deep breath and look at them.

"She was my first love."

And on that note, I took my leave.

Back to my room.

where Madara would be waiting to chew my ass out.

How'd y'all like it?

There will be many more chapters and if you want the stroy to move on faster, and you need me to post more, just review and I'll get the email.

I'll try to wirte as much as I can but I have a perfect 4.0 average in school, and I need to maintain that, along with my singing, drama, and 4-H stuff.

Thanks for reading you guys and on the Tobi note...

Tobi- RATE AND REVIEW SO TOBI CAN HAVE HIS LOLLIPOP! 


	3. III

Okay here's another installment of WE'LL FIX YOU!

You guys and girls are lucky you're getting this installment, I blew off my friend's sleepover to make it.

It has been decided.

This will turn out to be DeiSaku, and Konan and Pein will get together.

But there will be alot of jealousy going through the Akatsuki.

Now, I have a question.

Should I make Shikamaru join the Akatsuki?

On a higher note, DEIDARA DRUM ROLL PUH-LEASE!

Deidara- Budadadadadadadum

Tobi- LIN-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO-SAN OR !

On with the story!

PEIN'S POV

I opened the door to my room to find Madara sitting on my desk, arms crossed, and glaring.

"You have got to be shitting me." He stated.

Sadly, I am not.

I have been in love with Sakura ever since I remember.

*FLASHBACK*

I was walking through the park in Ame with Sakura because Madara asked me to watch her while he went to some meeting with my father.

Stupid clan stuff.

Sakura was skipping beside me happily.

She was humming to herself quietly, while smiling a huge smile.

I smiled down at her and we kept walking.

She kept skipping until she tripped over a rock and fell down with a screech.

I knelt down beside her and said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and pointed to her knee which was scraped.

I smiled a small smile.

I picked her up and put her on my back.

"How 'bout we go get some ice-cream? That'll make you feel better, right?" I said, looking over my shoulder at her face.

Her eyes brightened up and she hugged onto me tighter and squealed, "I love you, Yahiko!"

I turned foward and blushed, walking foward saying, "Now what kind of ice-cream do you want?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Nope. She was my first love. And I still love her," I replied smiling ruefully.

His eyes narrowed and he practically growled, "I thought it was just a crush."

Ah, carefree Madara, the only thing that breaks his happy is when something is wrong with his little sister.

"It was always something more Madara. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it," I teased.

He growled and stood up and walked foward until my nose almost touched his mouth.

He leaned down, glared right in my eyes and said, "I swear to Kami, if you ever hurt her, or break her heart more I will make your death slow, painful, horrid, and humiliating. Got that?"

I nodded and walked around to my desk.

I sat down in my chair and said, "Will you get out, now? Since the real leader won't do all the paperwork, I was somehow stuck with it."

He laughed lightly.

"See ya," He said happily.

He walked out while putting on his mask.

Why, oh why, Kami do I always get stuck with the weirdos?

SOMEWHERE BACK IN KONOHA

NARUTO'S POV

"Why can't you do something about it?" I screamed in Baa-chan's face.

She had sent out many retrieval squads after Sakura, but all had come back either empty handed, or someone came back and proclaimed they were dead.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it? I've done everything I could to find her! We'll get her back Naruto. Now, leave!" Baa-chan roared.

"But-"

"NOW NARUTO!"

I glared at her and walked swiftly out the door.

It was puring rain outside.

I didn't care, I just kept walking through the rain with my head down.

Why didn't we listen to her?

Why did we listen to that bitch Karin?

When Sakura left, everyone was devastated.

But one person laughed.

And she laughed HARD.

Karin.

She planned the whole thing out.

Sakura was right.

She was trying to replace her.

Sasuke-teme even broke up with her when he found out.

Sakura...

Why did you have to leave us?

KARIN'S POV

Grr, that bitch Sakura.

She ruined my life!

When my Sasuke-kun found out I WAS trying to replace her, he DUMPED me.

I'm hot, smart, strong, why won't Sasuke-kun just give her up?

I'm way better.

I know.

I'm going to get her back, and I'll do it the fun way.

I'll mess with her emotions.

Just you wait Sakura, just you wait...

Next time we meet, you won't know what hit you.

BACK WITH THE AKATSUKI

DEIDARA'S POV

When Leader-sama said that she was his first love, I was in shock.

Leader actually loving someone?

That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard.

If someone walked up to me two months ago and said, "Leader's in love with a pink-haired girl"

I would of laughed.

But now...

Not so much.

I see the way he looks at her.

But every time I look into Sakura's broken green eyes, I feel all...

Tingly inside...

If you look into those eyes, and behind the happy facade, you'll see all the pain, and the hurt...

I can't imagine one person hurting so much...

Maybe, just maybe...

We'll get along nicely...

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up from my dreamless sleep and walked over to the single window in my room.

I looked over to the clock that was on the wall to check the time.

12:34.

Hm...

It was raining outside, but I wasn't afraid of catching a cold.

I want to wash away the pain, even for just a minute, so I walked out my room, after making sure no one was in the hall.

I walked down the hall and passed the living room.

I guess everyone was asleep...

Makes it all the better.

I looked behind me and crept out the door.

I walked out into the rain.

The rain always felt good.

I let a smile creep across my face.

I started running through the rain and stopped at a small pond that was actually right in front of the Akatsuki base.

I walked onto the water and did a jutsu called Dance of the Waves.

Basically, I danced and sang, while the water moved gracefully with me.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day all the world is waiting for the sun. To lie here under you, is all that I could ever do, to lie here under you is all, to lie here under you, is all that I could ever do, to lie here under you is all," I sang.

I suddenly stop my dance when I felt Pein's chakra coming outside.

"Sakura? You're going to get sick. Come inside." He said walking up to me.

I sighed, but came in anyway.

He was only worried I would get sick...

At least I know someone cares.

How'd you guys and gals like this chapter?

I hope you like it because it took alot of effort to make it.

I'm going to continue making this story, but I'll make other storied while I'm at it.

Thanks for reading everyone.  



	4. IV

Hey, you guys!

It's time for another installment of a little story I like to call...

WE'LL FIX YOU!

Woohoo yeah, *CLAP CLAP CLAP*

*BOWS*

THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Anyway I got kicked in the shin today, and man did it HUUURRRTTT!

So I hae a question.

I have never heard of a GUY on Fanfiction!

So all you guys who are dudes, who read these stories COMMENT!

I've only gotten reviews from girls.

I mean not that girls are bad or anything, I just want to see if there is at least one decent guy that has a SOFT side in the GOD FORSAKEN WORLD.

*Sigh( The disclaimer please Tobi...

Tobi- Lin-Chan does not own Naruto-san all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

On with the story...

SASORI'S POV

What was that jutsu she just performed?

It looked exactly like the forbidden jutsu the no one has really talks about anymore, or they will be punished by law, as the jutsu can only be performed by a...

Godess!

The Dance Of The Waves Jutsu, originally performed by a water godess, named Amemagami.

When she died, she swore that she would give her powers to an infant girl, as well as the ohter godesses who died.

But...

No one ever had the power to make the jutsu, so there were no more godesses left in the world.

Could it be true that Sakura is...

The Hoshimagami?

DEIDARA'S POV

She...

She looked so light and carefree when she was out there, un...

Like all her troubles were washed away by the rain, un...

I think she is like a bang, un!

Her emotions change constantly, un, never knowing which way they'll turn, yeah!

But...

I WAS worried she might get sick, un...

Whenever I see her, her BANG beauty stuns me everytime, un.

MADARA'S POV

Ah, just like Sakura-chan to love to play out in the rain...

I miss the times when I used to play in the rain with her, but alas, those days are over...

I remember when rain was a sacred thing to her, and she only lets people she loved, trusted, and cared for to play in it with her.

And I know why, as the rain is...

All she has left to remember our parents and I from.

I sincerely hope she remembers me soon though, I wish it not to take long, as I really wish for my loving, vibrant sister back.

She's all I have left...

My Hoshimagami.

SAKURA'S POV

As Pein walked me to my room, I began shivering lightly.

Though Pein noticed this and draped his arm around me, soaking him, but I didn't care.

He was so WARM...

He finally got to my room, I walked inside and smiled lightly up at him as he released his hold on me.

He smiled down at me he whispered, "Sakura... No matter what happens, please know that your all I have left, and that I love you."

I nodded and mumbled under his breath, "Mine. My cherry blossom."

And with that he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

His eyes closed and soon after mine fluttered closed as well.

I sincerely loved him, and these were the kind of moments I cherished.

He pulled back so we could breathe, and I turned and went to change without another word.

When I can back, he was dry, and sitting on my bed in only shorts, and nothing else.

'Holy mother of Kami, he is HO-OT!' Inner chirped, drooling slightly with hearts as eyes.

Huh, Inner you haven't been here in a while, where have you been at?

'Mind Paris.' Was Inner's great response.

I slowly walked towards him as he lay back on the bed.

I laid down next to him and snuggled under the covers as he turned out the light.

He got under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me, and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was his voice.

A broken mumble in the dark.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORN'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up groggily as everything from last night entered my brain.

I cracked my eyes open and tried to move, just to find that, well, I COULDN'T, and I was trapped in Pein's arms.

I obviously forgot that Pein was a snuggler, and he doesn't let go in the morning.

And do NOT wake him up, he's not a morning person either.

I lay there thinking how to get out of this when Tobi walked past my open door and looked at us.

My eyes silently pleaded he help me, and I could practically FEEL, the wicked smile from under his mask.

His obnoxiosly high voice rang out, "Leeeaaadddeeerrrrr, I know what you DID last night!"

Everything was suddenly very loud when lots of loud shouts and screeches were coming from the now P-O'd Akatsuki memebers, but one line rang clear in my head.

"LEADER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SAKURA-CHAN UN!" Deidara shouted angrily.

This royally pissed me off.

His?

'I ain't no object!' Inner shouted.

"Your Sakura-chan?" I asked quietly.

Everything was deathly quiet.

Pein disapeared, and Deidara stuttered out, "Um, un, no not MINE, un, but uh, waffles anyone?"

And on that note, he scurried downstairs.

I looked up at everyone confused.

"What did I say?"

Kisame stepped out in front of me and said, "Look at yourself in the mirror."

I walked over to my mirror and screamed.

Oh, no.

Inner came out.

I had black hair, and red eyes.

I calmed down some when slowly I returned to normal.

But one thing stopped me dead in my tracks.

The words that came from Hidan's mouth shattered my heart.

"Whoa, she a fucking FREAK"

My heart died at word.

Freak, freak, freak.

It echoed through my head and before I kenw it I fell to my knees.

My world shattered.

They said they were going to FIX me, Pein PROMISED.

But I guess promises are meant to be broken, now aren't they?

I felt the tears run down my face, and my heart felt like it was be stabbed a million times.

I choked out a sob and clutched my heart, it hurt so bad...

I screamed from the intense pain, but it didn't matter.

"Shit!" I heard someone hiss, but I didn't know who it was.

Too deep for anyone in the Akatsuki...

So familiar...

I didn't know, and I didn't care, and the next thing I knew I was falling forward, and someone screamed my name.

I felt my head hit the ground and my eyes closed.

The last thing I remember was someone shaking me before I blacked out.

MADARA/TOBI'S POV

Shit, shit, shit!

I shook Sakura hard, trying to get her to wake up, but it left to no avail.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, not even trying to have a high voice.

I don't care if they find out.

I don't care if they die right this instant, they could go to hell right now for all I care.

All I want is for her to wake up...

The word that Hidan that bastard said...

She only reated like that because of me...

After I killed our parents, she cried and asked me why, why would I do this.

I replied the harshest way I could.

'For the hell of it, it was so much fun you little freak.'

Freak...

I guess she never really liked that word after that...

"Out." I hissed.

"Bu-" Deidara tried to say but I cut him off.

"NOW!" I roared.

Everyone scurried out, slamming the door behind them.

I took off my mask and for the first time since I left my sister, I cried.

I sobbed clutching onto her small frame.

I knew she wasn't dead, but inside...

I knew she was.

Someone barged into the room, and slammed the door behind themselves, walking around to her other side angrily.

"This is all my fault." Pein said angrily.

"No it's not." I brokenly mumbled.

Tears made their way down his face and he too, knew what I knew.

She died inside.

And we were going to fix her now.

No matter what the stakes.

I picked her up and slowly tucked her under the covers.

I checked her head for any injuries, a concussion, anything, but found nothing which was good.

She would probably wake up in a few hours, I stroked her hair softly.

Pein got up and walked over to the other side of the bed looking at her, his gaze softening.

I saw her eyes flutter open, and her eyes looked sleepily over to my face, then to Pein's.

"Madara? Pein?" She mumbled.

"Yes?" We asked at the same time.

"Please, don't leave me." She whispered.

We smilied softly, and laid down on each side of her.

We both put our arms around her, knowing one thing.

We have to fix her, but that could only happen one way.

We have to love her.

We both mumbled sooftly, "We'll fix you..."

And we fell into the sea of unconsiousness.

How'd you like this chapter.

It took a while and now I'm tired...

Night...

Tobi- Thanks for reading! Review please!  



	5. V

Hey, I'm back to write you a new chapter for We'll Fix You!

I really don't know how many chapters this will be, but if you want a sequel I'll write one!

Anyway, you see everyone, this great idea has come to mind, and it has come to my desicion that the pairing will be...

An all out brawl between Hidan, Deidara, Pein, and Sasori!

But see the outsome will be up to the readers!

Yes, you, who are reading this right now!

Thank you to all my reviewers, I loooove reviews, and just to let you know, Tobi did get his lollipop.

And I got one too, eek!

So, back to the real news, Tobi the disclaimer, PWEEEAASSEEE!

Tobi- Lin-chan does not own Naruto-san nor will she ever. Sadly. BUT TOBI STILL LOVES LIN-CHAN!

YAYYYY! On with the store-e!

HIDAN'S POV

When Sakura fucking fell to the ground , I was fucking confused.

What did I fucking say?

But what really fucked me up, was when that annoying-ass Tobi, sounded all shittin' deep and shit.

I am fucking sorry for whatever I did, but what the hell did I do?

I got up from my fucking spot on the couch without a shitty word, and walked to my Jashin damned room.

I got out a fucking knife and started cutting my writs and drew the Jashinist symbol on the crappy carpet.

Kakuzu hates when I do my fucking rituals in our room, since apparently blood doesn't come out of the damned carpet.

I don't fucking care, I do it for Jashin, money is shit for all I care at the moment.

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up burning up, and I felt two pairs of arms wrapped snuggly around my waist.

Madara and Pein...

I didn't know Tobi was Madara, but I'm still not sure I can forgive him...

He killed my parents then left me alone...

But then again Pein left me, too, and I forgave him...

But what I'm wondering is where is Konan?

She was 5 years older than me, but she was still a really good friend as well...

I continued to stare at the ceiling when I felt Madara beggining to stir in his sleep.

His eyes open slowly then they flashed to my face.

We stared at each other for a while, his eyes portraying greif, begging to be forgiven, while mine were blank, impassive.

I searched his eyes for any sign of lies, and was content to find none.

I nodded slightly and his entire face brightened and he smiled.

I swear my brother's smile could light up a whole room, if it's real...

I suddenly felt Pein move on my other side and my eyes flashed towards him for a second then back to Madara.

My eyes pleaded for him to help me get untangled.

See, that's the thing about me brother and I.

We know what each other needs just by looking in the other's eyes.

It's very helpful when you cannot talk.

Madara began to untangle himself from me, and Pein sat up, untangling himself as well.

They both got out of my bed, while I sat up, immediatly falling back down on the bed with a groan of pain.

I clutched my head, clenched my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut, as they were back by my side instantly, "Are you okay?" Pein asked worriedly.

I opened my eyes slowly, and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine," I assured them both.

I sat up again, this time slowly, and stood up with effort.

I nearly fell, but Madara steadied me.

I silently mumbled a thanks and picked out some clothes and a towel and placed them in the bathroom.

I stared up at them waiting for them to say something.

Madara mumbled, "We're going to go take a shower, there's everything you need for bathing in there."

I nodded slightly, and they walked out of my room, Pein pausing by the door.

He quickly walked back, gave me a peck on the lips, and said, "Morning, blossom."

I blushed slightly and walked out smirking slightly.

I walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

I turned the water on pure cold, and about 3 minutes later got in after taking my clothes off.

I closed my eyes, laying back into the cold water.

I let out a soft, small, content sigh.

'Hey, this could be fun, being surrounded by so many hot guys!' Inner said cheerily.

They're evil, I reminded her.

'So what? They're still hot.'

Okay fine, they're hot, I thought as I settled deeper into the freezing water.

Maybe, they will fix me...

KONAN'S POV

When Pein told me that Sakura was now in the Akatsuki, I started rushing through my mission.

I wanted to see her, and what makes it better is there's another girl in the group.

Finally!

Yawn.

This was a short chapter, sorry guys.

I'm tired from writing that one last night.

Sorry.

Thanks for reading.

Tobi- REVIEW! 


	6. VI

Okay, here's another installment of- oh, well you know what it's an installment of.

Kisame- Pissy, much?

Yea, sure whatever. I'm not sure if this'll be short or long, or what it's gonna be, but it's something right? Alright, the disclaimer someone?

Kisama- She doesn't own Naruto, but I can still say she has a temper worse than Sakura's.

Sakura- SHUT UP!

Alright, alright, on with the story, because my eyes burn as bad as Itachi's when he uses the Mangkyeko Sharingan, ya know I don't even care if I speeled that right...

Kisame- ~Bitchy~

Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SAKURA'S POV

I finshed my bath after a while of relaxing, and wore the usual attire, plus the Akatsuki robe.

Somewhere along the line, Pein had given me a ring, cherry blossom engraved, and I put that on my left hand, the ring finger.

I walked quickly out of my room, easily getting lost.

After a while, I just knocked on the door of the first room I saw.

And the person who answered tghe door was...

Sasori.

A single red eyebrow raised and he questioned, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Could you show me where the kitchen is?"

He blinked and nodded.

He walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him and started walking.

I walked beside him in perfect silence, until we reached the kitchen after many twists and turns.

I mentally reminded my self how to get here, after we had passed my room.

I mumbled a quick thanks, nodding to him as I opened the fridge.

I felt the stares of people on my back, and I lifted my head.

They all quickly looked down and continued being loud and noisy.

I grabbed an apple, and closed the fridge, walking over to an empty seat next to Madara with his mask on.

"Morning, Blossom-chan!" 'Tobi' said cheerily.

"Good-mornin'" I mumbled.

I took a bite of my apple when someone swatted the back of my head.

I looked to see Deidara glaring at me.

"Get out of my seat, un," He said harshly.

My eyes got wider, and I scurried to get out of his chair.

They have specific chairs?

'That is so stupid. But they are H-O-T!' Inner cheered.

I simply shut her to the back of my mind, and moved to stand in the corner.

i looked at the once-bitten apple in my hand and suddenlt felt nauseous.

I put the apple in the trash, and walked quickly back to my room, breaking out into a run when I felt it coming back up.

"Hey come back, un!" I heard Deidara yell after me.

I heard him start to run after me and I sped up, finally getting to my room, and I raced into my bathroom, and I fell to my knees and puked into the toilet.

"Ew, un." I heard Deidara mutter.

I looked up and wiped off my face with a random towel.

There standing in the doorway of my bathroom, was everyone that was in the kitchen.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Madara.

"Do you need something?" I asked hoarsely, getting up from my spot on the floor.

I really shouldn't have ate, I forgot I'm anorexic.

'Dipshit' Inner mumbled.

They all just looked at me.

I walked out of my bathroom, and out of my room, not really caring if they followed or not.

I walked out the door, taking my Akatsuki robe off, thanking the lords that I wore swimming clothes today.

I broke into a run, kicking off my sandals, and jumped into the lake.

I looked at them all, and they looked at each other, shrugged, and started taking off their clothes.

My eyes widened, were they going to swim with me?

The water was pretty deep, around 20 feet, I watched as Kisame jumped in yelling, "Cannonball!"

The wave hit me and I went under.

I swam upwards, and when I finally reached the top, I laughed.

Kisame gave me a sharky smile, showing off his pointy teeth.

Next to jump in was Hidan yelling, "For Jashin-sama!"

I kicked hard, making sure i didn't go under this time.

I laughed again.

For Jashin-sama?

Oh, that was good.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and jumped in together screaming, "ART(UN)!"

I laughed again, not going under this time.

Kakuzu just walked in while Itachi lowered himself into the water.

Madara made sure his mask was on tight, and jumped in screaming, "Tobi's a good boy!"

I smiled, and Zetsu said, "I can't get in. I'll just watch."

I looked back at everyone else, when I noticed a huge wave coming my way.

I held my breath and the wave pushed me under.

When I broke for air, I could hear Kisame laughing and saying, "Man, I got her GOOD!"

I put chakra into my arm and sent a wave his way.

When he went under I laughed, and so did everyone else.

We continued splashing each other and having fun until someone with blue hair walked out of the door and in the yard.

"Sakura!" She screamed running towards me.

_YAWN_

Well, that's it for this chapter, another short one I know, sorry, sorry.

Kisame- Thanks for reading. Review or I'll eat you!

Kisame, please don't threaten the readers. They might not come back to read the next chapter! 


	7. VII

Alright you guys and girls, I'm gonna try and make this one longer, and maybe this weekend, I'll write some one-shots!

Anyway, I have a question, not in this story, but in my one-shots, give me some pairings, so I can start writing them!

You guys and girl know how much you love my writing, yes you dooo, yes you doo!

Kisame- They're not puppies, lay off kid. (smirks)

Oh, stop ruining my fun Sushi-chan! Could you, perhaps, do the, oh I don't know, the discalmer, please? (Gives puppy dog eyes)

Kisame- (Sigh) Alright, that kid there, don't own Naruto, or else the apocalypse would come.

Yayy! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

_UNICORNS_

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE BORDER OF SOUND

INO'S POV

We've been searching for forehead for 3 weeks straight now...

Why did we believe that bitch Karin? Why didn't we listen to Sakura?

Oh, yeah, because that bastard Sasuke, thought she was after Karin, and out to get her.

We believed Sasuke because he said Uchiha's know there instincts and don't lie, yeah right, and Kakashi doesn't read porn.

That fucking bastard, he just wanted to get rid of Sakura for her 'fangirlyness', even though forehead gave up on Sasuke long ago.

I looked over at Shikamaru and Chouji when a voice came over the radio. 'Any trail of her near you?' Naruto's static voice asked.

"No." Shikamaru said coldly. He galred at the space in front of him and replied, 'Anything near you?'

'No a trace of hag.' Sai mumbled. He might talk about her like he didn't care, but we knew he did. 'Let's head back to Konoha and report to Hokage that there is nothing of importance found yet.' Yamato said.

"Alright," Shikamaru muttered. We began to run back in the direction of Konoha, and I looked up at the stars. She always loved the stars... I wonder if she's looking at them right now...

Wherever you are Sakura... Please be safe.

IN KONOHA

TSUNADE'S POV

I looked at the sake on my desk, not even bothering to reach for it. Because if she was here, she would get on me about drinking it.

Why Sakura, why? Didn't you know you were all I had left? Didn't you know I viewed you as a daughter?

She was the closest thing to a daughter I could get. I can't have kids, and I wouldn't have anyone to have 'em with anyway.

So Sakura was my daughter, and Naruto was my son. I loved her like a daughter, I always wanted one.

I've sent out over 30 teams in the past 3 weeks looking for her. I'm worried for her, worried she'll fall into the wrong hands.

She might not know it, but before her mother died by the hands of Madara Uchiha, she told me a secret.

A secret that was to be protected, that should never get out. And the secret was shocking, she knew she was something, but not this much.

Sakura was the Hoshimagami. She had the power to do, well, anything. She was stronger than anyone in the world. Stronger than all the Kyuubi combined times 10.

I turned my head to look out the window of the Hokage tower and a single tear fell down my face.

Sakura please... Wherever you are... I hope you're happy.

SASUKE'S POV

They all turned against me. When Sakura left they hated me. They blamed Karin and I. The worst thing was, was that I couldn't deny it.

As mucnas I wanted to scream in their faces that it wasn't my fault, I knew it was. Karin's happy about it. I broke up with her.

I only dated her to get Sakura jealous, I never knew it would turn out like this! I honestly didn't!

I've loved Sakura ever since we were trapped in the Forest of Death in the Chuunin exams.

I know that she is nice, caring, she puts others before her, strong, fiery, but most of all, understading.

She understood me when no one else did. She loved me when we were younger, at first I thought it to be a crush, but that look in her eyes when she said 'I love you' before I left...

I regret leaving. when I left, she got over me. I wasn't dating Karin when I came back, no she was just a 'teammate'.

But when I saw Sakura had gotten over me, I decided to make her jealous, ask me to be hers, and I would dump Karin and go to her.

But my plan didn't go the way I wanted it to. No, instead of coming to me, Karin turned her friends against her, and then Sakura couldn't take it and she left.

My love left me... And I don't think she'll return. No she probably won't. But I won't believe that. No she's coming back.

Is this what they felt like when I left?

SOMEWHERE IN SUNA

GAARA'S POV

When I first got word that Sakura Haruno had become a missing-nin, and ran away from Konoha. I was shocked.

Scratch that, I was beyond shocked. But if she left her home, then that also meant no more missions to see me...

And I didn't like that. Sakura was kind, helpful, loving, and caring towards me. I never wanted to admit it, but I fell in love with her.

And I'm not going to stand her doing nothing while I should be helping Konoha get their cherry blossom back. My cherry blossom.

I quickly sent out 5 or 6 teams to look for her, and since that, it had been around 3 weeks.

No one had found her yet, and I was sad because of that. My precious cherry blossom, why did you do this?

Oh, I know why. You told me yourself that they don't treat you right. But I never thought you would go as far as running away...

I slowly rose up from my chair and walked towards the window. I put my hand on the glass, letting the tears flow freely once again.

Please come back my cherry blossom...

TEMARI'S POV

It kills me to see him like this. I'm sad because Sakura became a missing-nin, yes, but seeing my own brother torn because of it...

Now that just breaks my heart. I constantly have to get up at night, to wake him up because he was screaming from nightmares.

I've only seen him this torn up once before, when our mother died. Yes, that had been a hard time for him, and Kankuro and I were there to help him through it.

But now... He won't let us help. He locks himself in his room, and he's become... Distant. He wasn't like this before, don't get me wrong he was stoic, but not as much around us.

I walked away from Gaara's door, and walked quickly towards Kankuro's.

I knocked twice before just walking in. He looked up from the puppet he was working on. "Yes?" He asked.

"What are we going to do about this? We can't just sit around forever Kankuro. I saw him crying in his room again. What can we do?" I pleaded.

Kankuro was older, and he was good with this kind of stuff, but this time... I'm not so confident.

He looked downand mumbled, "I don't know..."

I looked out the window, and I didn't know how much longer I could take of Gaara lie this before it sends me into depression.

Sakura... Please come back...

JUST OUTSIDE OF THE AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS

SAKURA'S POV

Oh my Kami, Konan! I haven't seen her in so long! Well it's good to know that there will be another girl besides me.

I quickly got out of the water as she ran over to me, proceeding to effiecently cut off my air circulation.

"Ko-nan... Air," I somehow got out. And with a small 'Oh!' she dropped me and grabbed my hands.

We both squealed and jumped around. "I can't believe your here!" She shrieked.

We both stopped jumping and she screamed. "What?" I said worriedly. Did I have a cut open or something?

"You're going to get sick in that, you're soaking! The how will we catch up?" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere.

She pulled me into a room that I guessed to be hers, and she grabbed a light blue t-shirt and a skirt that cut off about a foot above the knee.

She threw it towards me and said, "Change," Pointing to her bathroom. I quikcly walked into her bathroom and changed quickly steeping and doing a quick twirl so she could see.

"Perfect!" She cheered and I lightly blushed. "Alright," She said closing the door and casting a jutsu to sound-proof the room. "Let's catch up."

She smiled widely and pulled me towards her bed. We sat down indian style and began talking about our lives, and other random stuff.

"So who do you like?" She asked suddely. I blushed a deep scarlet and said, "You first."

She rolled her eyes but said, "Okay, I know that he doesn't like me, but I kinda like Pein." A huge smile went over my face.

"And you?" She questioned. "I don't know. Don't know 'em all too good. But you my friend, I have a plan for," I said mischievesly.

Her eyes and narrowed. "What are you planning?" She asked. A sly smile covered up my face. "We are going to make a plan, to get Pein and you together."

She gasped. "How?" I shrugged. "That I don't know yet. But don't worry we will."

"Hey Sakura?" She asked. "Yeah?" She smiled. "Wanna go pull some pranks?" Another sly smile went over my face.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. When two people are talking, no matter who they are, we both push their heads together, making them kiss, then scream something random, alright?" She said.

I nodded. This was going to be fun. We opened the door to her room, and walked down the hall. We found our victims when we saw Sasori and Deidara talking.

Konan motioned for me to get Deidara, while she moved around the room, making sure she wasn't spotted, while she crept towards the back of Sasori's head.

I got right behind him and she mouthed, 'One, two, THREE!'

We pushed their heads together screaming, "FOR LOVE!"

Their eyes widened and they pulled back spitting. Then they turned towards us glaring. They started walking towards us with killing intent and I mumbled,

"Maybe we should run." Konan agreed and we bolted towards Konan's door to be grabbed by them.

Deidara held on to me, while Sasori held onto Konan, both of us thrashing in their hold trying to break free.

"What do we do with them, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori said wikedly, "Teach 'em a lesson of course."

Deidara dragged me off to his bedroom, while Konan was dragged off to Sasori's. We were both screaming, "HELP US!"

When we got to Deidara's room he flung me on the bed, and shut the door behind him putting a jutsu of some sorts on it.

I backed up into the corner with wide eyes, wondering what he was going to do to me. A wide smirk came across his face.

He trapped me in the corner by putting his hands on my sides of my head. He moved his faces closer towards me until our noses were touching.

"Now, un, why would you do that, un?" He asked, smirking all the while. I shook my head, and his smirk got wider.

His face moved closer to mine, and he slammed his lips onto mine. His eyes closed while mine widened, which I thought to be impossible.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I started to struggle against his hold. His hand slowly made it's way up my shirt and he began squeezing my breast.

I started to cry and shake. I pushed my knee up and it hit him right in the nads.

He broke the kiss in pain and let go of me in the process. He backed up holding down there.

He glared up at me, "You little bitch!" He moved towards me, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

I had curled up in a ball, and held my knees against my chest and was sobbing.

The door suddenly bust open and Konan and Sasori walked, Konan saying, "Sakura I came to save..." She trailed off when she saw me and her eyes widened.

She ran towards me and she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I-I..." Deidara started, but Konan got up and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!" She screamed in his face.

I swear Konoha could probably hear her. The entire Akatsuki ran in the room, saying, "What happened?" While looking around, and they all stopped their gazes on me.

I hadn't stopped crying yet. I looked up at them, my eyes blood-shot. All their eyes widened at me, and Pein glared at Deidara yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

I stood up shaking, and I quickly moved in front of Deidara when Pein's fist flew out and slammed me into the wall.

I remember people screaming something before it all went black. 


	8. VIII

Hey you guys! Guess who's back with a brand new chapter, that got everybody on Fanfiction goin' mad? Me, of course!

Anyway, I haven't uploaded much in the past week, 'cause i was kinda busy, my friends always wanna be outside, but I love being outside, and I hate saying no, so here's your new chapter!

I am totally on a blank here while writing this so I'm writing the first things that come to mid, alright? So bear with me here, ya hear?

Anyway, after I'm finished with this story, I'm probably gonna do an Akatsuki/Sakura highschool chapter fic! Cool, right?

Alright who's doing the disclaimer, today? Let's spin the Akatsuki Wheel of Disclamier. (Spins wheel) Alright and it's... DEIDARA!

Deidara walks in and says, "Lin-chan doesn't own Naruto, un. -Insert Wicked Smirk Here-, ART IS A BANG, UN!"

(Deidara runs like hell, while throwing a clay bird back)

"DEIDARAAAAAAAA! Enjoy! =) AH!

*BOOOOOOOOMMMM*

AT THE GATES OF KONOHA

INO'S POV

No, he can't do this! I've already lost one friend in the past year, why does he have to go, too?

He can't leave! He just can't It's not fair! We all searched for her, and Tsuande gave up, now he's leaving, and becoming a missing-nin, going against Tsunade-sama's orders...

Why would he do this to us? We all love him, he was always there for us, why would he want to leave us just for her?

I know I'm being selfish, but we just don't want another friend to leave us like Sakura did.

"Please, don't go." I whispered, looking up at him with teary eyes. He shook his head, and gave me a small hug.

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I have to do this. I can't live without her. I don't care about being classified as a missing-nin for it. I'm leaving and there's nothing that will stop me. I'm sorry Ino. Good-bye. Tell the others I said good-bye as well. Just promise me one thing. Do not, and I repeat do not, come after me. This was my choice, and you all will not get hurt because of it. At least not physically."

He turned to walk away, and I broke down crying. He left and he wasn't coming back. I picked myself up off the ground, feeling all cried out, and I noticed that it had been at least 4 hours since he left.

Good-bye... Shikamaru.

EL GASP! You didn't expect it to be Shikamaru did you? Maybe Naruto, or Sasuke? No, it was Shikamaru! Oh, well back to the story.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS

PEIN'S POV

Hmm, very interesting indeed. I had just gotten word from Zetsu that there was an eighteen year old looking man, exiting Konoha with a slashed forehead protector.

And apparently he's looking for our dear Sakura-chan... I wonder what business he has with her? Doesn't matter he'll never find her anyway.

I heard a knock on my door, and Zetsu bowed, and sunk into the groud. "Come in." I ordered in my authorative tone of voice.

The door opened a little and Sakura's head poked in the room. She opened the door all the way and stepped in, closing the soor behind her.

"You called for me?" She asked. I smiled slightly. After the past year, she had gotten along very well with the other members, and they all treated her like their sister now.

I'd kill them if they made a move on her. From then, she had gotten Konan and I together, and she's like my little sister, or my best friend.

"Yes," I said in a softer tone, once I had known it was her, "Come here." She walked up to my desk, and I stood up, and walked around my desk to her.

I looked in her eyes and pulled a picture out of my pocket. It was the picture of the boy from Konoha. I showed her the picture and her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"I take it you know him?" I asked. She nodded. "My sources said that he's coming to find you. Is he someone you're close with?"

She looked at the picture one more time, before looking me in the eyes, her eyes turning serious. She began to talk, but I cut her off.

"Sakura, who is he? What is he to you?" She sighed and began to talk. This time I did not interrupt her.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara. He's a lazy-ass genius, but he was my best friend. He was the only one on my side when I left Konoha. We had a brother-sister relationship, but I think he liked me more than that. His major offense is a shadow-clone jutsu, and he's perfected it. But I need to ask you something before you say anything." She said seriously.

I wonder what she need to ask... "Yes?" I asked. She took a deep breath, and looked down. Was it really that bad?

"I... I want to see him." She said, looking up at me with sad eyes. My eyes widened. She wanted to what?

"I can't let you do that." I stated. in my mind I was thinking, I won't let you do that. I knew this would hurt her, and she knew it, too.

So why want to inflict more pain onto herself. "Please." She said her voice breaking. I looked up her to see tears streaming down her face.

I reached out my arms, and embraced her in my arms, crushing her against my chest. I looked down at her sadly and whispered, "Alright."

She looked up at me to make sure I wasn't lying, and when she found I wasn't she buried her face in my chest started to sob.

I really do wonder why she would put herself in so much pain for one person...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 WEEKS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, were leaving. This is it. Sakura and I are going o meet her "friend" Shikamaru. I really don't want to do this, but I told her I would. And I don't break my word.

Sakura walked up to me after hugging everybody, and saying her good-bye's. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. And so we left...

SAKURA'S POV

It's time. Pein and I walked out the door of our home to find Shika. I really hope he doesn't try to hurt us...

Knowing Shikamaru he probably won't, but Pein I'm not so sure about... Pein knew this was hurting me, and I knew it, too, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I missed Shikamaru, and some of the littlest thing reminded me of him, and if i have a chance to see him again, I'm going to take it.

We were about 8 hours from the base by now, and we decided to set up camp. I told Pein I was going to take a bath and he said to make sure I'm back before it's too late.

I nodded and headed off to the stream we passed by earlier, about 5minutes from our previous place.

I took off my clothes, leaving myself only clad in my bra and panties, and I settled into the water. I sighed in content. After a few minutes, I heard a rustle in a bush near me.

I gasped and quickly got into fighting postion. I glared at the bushes, and a man around 25 came out.

Short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smug grin on his face. "Hey, princess, no need to get so defensive." He said as 5 other men came out.

How in the hells did I not notice their chakra signatures? They all ran foward at the same time, and I yanked on my clothes quickly, and sent my fist into one of their face.

I kept throwing punches, but they just kept getting up. They finally got me down and they put a bracelet on me. I immediatly felt tired.

Chakra stealing band. "Stop fighting, princess, we're just gonna play with you for a while." The first man said. I glared up and him, and spat in his face.

He lost his smirk, and he glared right back. He brought his hand back, and slapped me so hard, I saw stars. I let out an earpiercing scream, until he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "I'm going to have my fun, and you will not get in my way." He smirked again, and squeezed my butt. I screamed out, "STOP!"

I strugged in his hold. "It's no use, princess." He said happily. Disgusting. I kept struggling, and I keep screaming.

"Put her down." A deep voice said. Pein! Thanks the Gods. He dropped me, and started backing away with his hands up. "H-hey, I was only going to have a little fun." The man stuttered out.

In a blink of an eye Pein was in front of him, and glaring harder than before. "Fun?" Pein hissed. "You disgust me." And he snapped the guy's neck.

I cringed, and Pein was immediatly in front of me. He looked over me worriedly, "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head, and he snapped the chakra restraint.

Even with my chakra back, I was still tired. My legs began to wobble and I nearly fell, but he caught me. He picked me up bridal style and began to carry me back to our campsite.

The last thing I heard was his soothing voice humming.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and I was aware I was being carried. I cracked my eyes opened, and Pein looked down at me. A smile broke across both of our faces.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." "Morning Pein-kun." I yawned and he stopped to put me down. I wobbled on my feet and he steadied me, and we started running.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked him. He looked back at me and replied, "About 7 miles from the border of Waterfall Country."

I nodded and we continued in silence, but we had to henge ourselves to look different. After a good 9 or 10 hours, we finally made it there. But where was Shikamaru? Suddenly a kunai embedded itself in the tree right next to me.

"He's here." Pein said looking at the place where the kunai had come from. Shikamaru's here? He threw that? 'Cooooool.' Inner said.

Shikamaru stepped out into the clearing we were in. "What do you want from me?" Shikamaru growled, glaring at us. 'If looks could kill, we'd be dead.' Inner said.

I couldn't agree more. "It's more what you want from us." Pein replied calmly. We still had our henges up. Shikamaru growled and said, "What?"

Pein and I dropped our henges, and his eyes widened at me. "S-Sakura?" He stuttered, not believing it. "The one and only." I said grinning.

In a blink he was in front of me squeezing the life out of me. My eyes widened. "Shika, can't breathe," I somehow got out.

He released me, and his smiled at me. "I missed you." He whispered sadly, dropping his smile. I nodded. "Me too."

"But wait, don't you have to go back to wherever you are now? Apparently the Akatuki from the dude over there. Troublesome," He said sadly.

I bust out laughing. Ooh, how I missed the random troublesome in a conversation. It was like my heart was whole again. But good things don't last long.

I nodded slowly, and looked over at Pein, who was looking at me sadly. Shikamaru looked over at him, and he immediatly went boss mode.

Pein turned to Shikamaru and walked up to him. He looked him very seiously in the eyes. He gave me a quick glance and looked back at Shikamaru.

Pein took a deep breath, and crossed his arms, Shikamaru mimicking his movements and crossing his arms as well. Pein then said,

"Shikamaru Nara. How would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Bum bum bum!

Oh my gosh, he asked him to join the Akatsuki! WOAH!

So what do you think he'll say? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come out now won't cha?

Deidara say something awesome since you blew me up at the disclaimer, and now I'm in a full body cast.

Deidara- Thanks for reading, un. Review, un. Or i'll blow you up, yeah!

Thank you, for that, Deidara. 


	9. IX

Hey you guys! I'm back to write a new chapter for this story! Great, huh? No, not really.

Anyway, I need this to be more angsty and crap, so I guess this chapter or the next one will be kinda sad.

But not much though! Sadness is so... *Sniff* SAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Now, I'm so terribly sad that Kisame, you need to do the disclaimer, alright?

Kisame- *Sigh* Alright... Lin-chan does not, and probably never will, own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. What does Shippuden mean anyway?

I think it has something to do with a ship goin' crap. Anyway, on with the story!

Shikamaru- Troublesome...

Oh, shut up, will ya?

IN A FOREST SOMEWHERE 6 MILES FROM THE SOUND BORDERLINE

SHIKAMARU'S POV

...What did he just say? D-did he just ask me to join the Akatsuki? Oh, this is so troublesome... If I say yes, I get to be with Sakura, if I say no, I probably would be killed.

I think I know what I'm picking. I looked up at the leader- looking guy and I nodded lazily. The next thing I knew, I heard a squeal and turned just in time for Sakura to tackle me into a bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back. "I can't believe it!" Sakura squealed. I mumbled, "I bet if you told Naruto, he wouldn't believe it, either."

There was a few moments of silence, as Sakura and I stared at each other, then we burst out laughing. We forgot the leader dude was with us, and we began to do impressions of Naruto.

Sakura tried to do one, but ended up failing miserably, and looking like Lee, but saying believe it. "You look like Lee." I said, laughing quietly.

Sakura took that in for a moment, and she whispered in my ear something. Ah, so that's what she wants to do, eh? Well, let's make a complete retard out of ourselves. So troublesome...

She ran to the other side of the clearing, and put on a huge smile. "Lee!" She screamed, while running towards me in slow motion. "Gai-sensei!" I screamed back, running towards her in slow motion.

A voice stopped us dead in our tracks. "What the hell are you two doing?" The leader guy said. We both stood up straight and Sakura said, "Impressions, duhhh" Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, we have to get back to base, so to uninclude any unneccesary running, we'll teleport back to base, understood?" The leader dude commanded. Sakura and I looked at each other for a split second, and then nodded.

Then, I felt Sakura grab onto me, and teleport someone where I might not fi, but I could call home. This is going to be so troublesome...

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

"When the hell will they get back? It's fucking boring without pinky around." Hidan yelled, his voice echoing through out the entire base.

"I do-" *POOF* "Ask them youself." Itachi said. "Hey, guys come meet the new member!" Sakura screamed.

MADARA / TOBI'S POV

New member? I wonder who it is... I could probably guess it's that Shikamaru guy that Sakura's been wanting to see.

I made my way down the stairs, as did everyone else. We all walked into the living room and sat down, most of us staring at the dude with the pineapple shaped hair.

"This is Shikamaru Nara. He will be our newest member. You will treat him like one of us. Introduce yourselves after I. I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki." Pein told us and pineapple dude.

I bounded up first, making myslef sound like the Tobi guy I go as. Why the hell do I go as him again? "Hi, pineapple-head! Tobi is Tobi! Nice to meet Pineapple-head!"

He glared at me. He doesn't like being called pineapple-head now does he? This'll be fun... All the others introduced themselves, then left off to do whatever, leaving only Sakura, Pineapple, and I in the living room.

"Well," Sakura siad while standing up and stretching, "I'm going to take a shower. See ya later guys!" And she walked up the stairs to her room. Once I heard the click of her door I began to talk.

"So how does Pineapple-head know Sakura-chan?" I asked. He looked at me. "We were good friends in Konoha." I nodded very fast, letting myself 'become' Tobi.

"Ah, so does Pineapple-head liiike Sakura-chan?" I asked suspiciously. He muttered something along the lines of 'troublesome child' and he mumbled, "I don't know..."

Almost one second past, and I was behind him with a kunai to his neck. "You hurt in anyway, and I'll paint the walls with your blood and laugh, got it?" I whispered menacingly.

The scared look in his eyes, said yes, he did understand. I chuckled once, and straightened up and began bouncing around the room. I gave one look back at him before leaving to annoy my 'Sempai'.

"Ooh, sempai, your clay feels squishy!" I said, more like squealed, As soon as I said that Deidara came barging in his room, where I sat on his bed, messing with his clay.

"TOBI!" He screamed, and it was probably heard in Konoha.

THE HOKAGE TOWER IN KONOHA

"TOBI!" Someone screamed. "What was zat?" A tired Hokage said looking up from her desk.

She shrugged and laid her head back down mumbling, "Probably the same people from last week..."

And on that note, she fell back asleep, thinking of a sake paradise.

NEJI'S POV

Whoa, third time this week, someone has screamed that name. This Tobi person must be really annoying...

BACK AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

SAKURA'S POV

I yawned as I stepped out of my bathroom, and I stumbled to my bed, tired from everything today held. I fell onto my bed, and checked the clock.

12:08... Eight minutes past midnight... Time for bed... I crawled into my bed, and felt myself drift into the sea of unconciousness.

*SAKURA'S NIGHTMARE*

I was running. And I was running fast, while sweating and panting. Why was I running? I don't know... I just had to.

I have to get away, I have to go, NOW. Why where am I going? Why am I running? My body was moving on it's own accord...

I looked back. I saw Madara's Eternal Sharingan, and I tripped. I scrambled to get up, but I was pinned down by him.

I struggled under his hard grip, but I couldn't. I was completly drained of my chakra... "Stop!" I screamed.

He looked down at me, with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this." He whispered.

I screamed as his katana plunged through my heart.

*END OF SAKURA'S NIGHTMARE"

I woke up feelign someone shaking me, and I shot upwards still screaming. "Sh, it's okay, it's okay." Madara whispered, trying to calm me.

I stopped screaming, and I began to cry and sob into his chest. "What's wrong with pinky?" Hidan asked. "Nothing, just go away for now, she'll be fine." Madara replied in his Tobi voice, but sounding more like he was reassuring himself.

Everyone in the Akatsuki left, shutting the door behind them, mumbling about beauty sleep. Madara pulled me close and let me cry on him.

I kept sobbing until I began to fall back into the world of unconciousness.

MADARA'S POV

When she started screaming, I had immmediatly ran to her room, after making sure my mask was off, though.

I calmed her down, and she had eventually fell back asleep. I looked over at the clock on her wall, and sighed. Thank God. I still have time to sleep.

I looked at her face and saw that she finally looked peaceful, and I smiled slightly, mask still on my face.

I squeezed her a little tighter, and I knew her nightmare had ended. She had always had nightmares, even before I killed our clan with Itachi.

I had always been the only one to calm her down, not eve mom or dad could help her. I had always wondered what her nightmares were about, but she didn't tell anyone. Ever.

And that's something you just don't bring up. I really hope Pein tells the others to not bring it up, because if they do, she'll lock herself into her room and cry.

This one looked like it really bothered her, though I won't bring it up, unless she wants to talk about it, and that there is highly unlikely.

I looked at her face one more time before falling into a light sleep.

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE AKATSUKI BASE

UNKNOWN POV

Well, she has started the nightmares again. This'll be fun. I grinned maliciously and began to walk away. I stopped and wrote a quick note, and slipped it onto her side table next to her window.

Until next time, my cherry blossom.

*THE NOTE*

I'll be watching over you, cherry blossom, and I will make sure everyone of your little friends is killed.

Until next time, cherry blossom, I'll make sure those nightmares keep coming.

Love,

Orochimaru

_ 


	10. X

I guess it's time for another installment of 'We'll Fix You', huh? Well, you guys, I'm gettin' kinda tired of writing this story, and I don't think it's very good. So, I need to know, what you think. Should I continue this?

Or should I end it, 'cause I don't get many reviews like other people, is my story bad or somethin'? I'm trying to make it the best, but I don't think I'm doing it right. And I running out of ideas.

So, please, PLEASE, review, if you think I should continue on with this story, okay?

Sasuke- This story is shit.

Oh, who asked you Sasuke? You know, just for that, I'm going to make someone die in this chapter.

Sasuke- (Eyes widen) Bu-

THE DISCLAIMER SOMEONE!

Kisame- Lin-chan does not, and I repeat, DOES NOT, own Naruto. Let's just leave that to the all mighty Masashi Kishimoto, alright?

(Gai-sensei runs in out of no where) I'm Might Gai!

Kisame- Might Gai, eh? Mighty stupid looking guy.

Oh, how I love that phrase. I saw it on an episode of Naruto. It was one of my favorite episodes!

ON WITH THE STORY NOW PLEASE!

_(BEEP)_

THE AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up to find out that someone was sleeping right next to me, and VERY close, might I add. So, I did what any sensible person would do in my situation. I screamed. Loud.

That efficiently woke up whoever was next to me, and made them fall out of my bed, and land very ungracefully on their butt, on the cold, hard floor. I felt so proud.

At that very moment, I noticed the person was none other than, Madara, who was sleepily glaring at me, while putting on mask, muttering something or the other about waking him up, and the Akatsuki bust down my door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Everyone screamed, looking around my room with wide eyes. They looked down and saw Madara (With his mask on!) on the floor. They all glared at him. "Tobi..." Hidan said angrily cracking his knuckles.

"T-Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi said sheepish-ly. "Your gonna die, you little shit!" Hidan roared and lunged at him. Shikamaru used his shadow technique to hold him back, mumbling, "Troublesome..."

He held him like that until he calmed down some, and everyone focused on staring at me. I blinked. I looked down at my broken door that had flew off the hinges when they busted it down.

"You guys are totally paying for that." I said nonchalantly. Kakuzu simply walked out the room mumbling something about dramatic women and their money blowing ways.

I snickered under my breath, and everyone cleared out so I could get dressed. I pulled on some black jeans, and a pastel pink tank top, while putting on a hoodie, hiding my weapons well.

I made my way down stairs, and entered the kitchen and everyone looked up at me. I spun around and everyone nodded. I grinned, and grabbed an apple off the counter. I had somehow been eating more these days. Akatsuki is healthy.

My eyes widened in realization and I said, "Oh, shoot, I forgot something in my room, I'll be right back, okay?" Everyone nodded. I raced up to my room, to get my drawing pad. I had forgot I was gonna draw today! 'Stupid...' Inner said, shaking her head.

Oh, shut up, I forget alot of things. I looked around for my drawing pad, and picked it up along with my pencil. Under it was a note, and I lifted an eyebrow. A note?

I picked up the note and began to read it. My eyes widened as I read the tiny piece of paper. I began to shake, and I let out a scream as I fell to my knees. I hugged my knees tight, and everyone ran into my room.

"Sakura? What's wrong, un?" Deidara said, running over to my shaking form. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "It's okay, it's okay, un." I thrust the piece of paper into his face, and he quieted.

"You guys have to read this, un." He said in a dead voice, and got up, picking me up bridal style. He balanced me on one arm, and gave the note to Pein, and began to rock me back and forth in his arms.

"Oh, no." Konan gasped. Itachi and Madara began to growl. "Fuck," Hidan hissed. "That little piece of shit!" Pein hissed, and he slammed his fist on the wall.

I began to cry and sob hard. "Sh, sh, un." Deidara tried to shush me. Shikamaru came over and began to pet my hair. I began to quiet, and I slowly slipped into unconciousness.

PEIN'S POV

I watched through narrowed eyes as Deidara tucked Sakura into her bed. I can't believe he would go this far. I didn't think that snake could get any worse.

Orochimaru's been trying to destroy the Akatsuki, but I didn't think he would go this far. That stupid piece of shit. He's obviously been doing some spying.

Trying to figure out our weak points, hit us where it hurts. And apparently he went for our hearts this time. I began to walk out the room, motioning for everyone to follow me.

When we got to the living room, everyone sat down and looked up at me. I looked into each and every one of their eyes. I began to speak.

"This has gone far enough. We are to plan an attack on the Village of Sound immediatly. Orochimaru is to be killed, along with anyone who tried to get in the way. This will be a hard battle, so we'll have to gather up the villages we're on good terms with, and tell them of our intentions. Whatever happens though, when Sakura wakes up, she will be told that of what we're planning, and also tol she cannot fight. I won't allow her to get hurt. Someone will be guarding her at all times, to make sure Orochimaru will not go straight for her. I will tell each of you what postion you'll be in when I plan everything out. Yo keep fighting, no matter what happens, okay?" I said seriously.

Orochimaru is a sick man, and he will be stopped. Sakura may not like it, but she will not fight the snake bastard. Oh no, I think that pleasure should go to Madara.

I think I should be the one guarding her, as I am the second strongest. We don't want her getting hurt now, do we?

This time, Orochimaru. You'll be going down.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

SASUKE'S POV

I can't take it anymore. She was my life. Right now, it's around 3 in the morning, and I'm swinging my legs off the bridge of where Team 7 used to meet.

Those were the good days, when not much mattered, but catching cats, and Sakura flirting. Why didn't I ever accept her offers? Oh, right, I was hellbent on killing my brother.

But now that I know that he was ordered to do it... I want to accept those offers of dates... I didn't know those offers had a deadline.

What did I expect, that Sakura would be waiting for me with open arms? Yeah, I expected her to do that. I didn't expect her to be broken.

I wanted to be the one to fix her, not those Akatsuki bastards. Konoha caught wind that Sakura AND Shikamaru joined the Akatsuki.

And apparently Orochimaru's after the Akatsuki, as well. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. Life sucked. I looked over the edge of the bridge into the deep, murky waters.

Sakura... I love you.

And with that final thought, I let loose all my breath, and jumped. I sunk under the cold water, as my lungs gasped for air, but got water instead.

I'm sorry, Sakura. I still love you.

I began to sink farther into the water, and I felt the darkness taking over.

Didja like it? I worked super hard on this.

Is Sasuke really dead? I don't know. Find out in the next chapter of...

WE'LL FIX YOU!

Thanks for reading people, and have a GREAT day. Or night. Or afternoon. Or morning. Or- OH, YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!

Review, please! 


	11. XI

Okay, so as I am writing these I do NOt proofread them, so if you point out any mistakes, I will most likely not care. But, today, I went to look on for chapter 10 of We'll Fix You since it's on my other computer, and I noticed that my _ aren't coming through!

My underscores to seperate stuff. I have just noticed this, and I'm hoping that these thingys work, the squigly lines. Ya know, these ~.

Anyway, I have to admit that my stories may not be the best, and I am thinking about finishing this story up in the next few chapters. If you want a sequel, all you have to do is ask, though I will not make a sqeaquel, as I am not going to rip off of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

As of now, I will probably not be updating soon, as I am going through severe family issues. So, please don't get mad when I do not update for a while, okay?

I am trying very hard to make each and every chapter long, and interesting, but it is really hard, heanceforth the random one-shots I post every now and again. If you want me to make a one-shot for a character of your choice, ask, and I will see if I can get around to it.

And once again, I am sorry if I cannot make the chapters good, and if it takes me a while to make them. And sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, as I try very hard to do.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have been with me since the beginning. I appreciate it. I do not own Naruto, nor shall I ever hold that responsibility.

And if no further things are needed, let's continue on with the story. Enjoy!

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA

NARUTO'S POV

Granny Tsunade asked me to go to her office, and it was very important, so I raced down to her office to see what was wrong. I burst in to her office and ran up to her desk, where she was looking very depressed.

"What's wrong, Granny Tsunade?" I asked worriedly. She didn't even look the smallest bit mad when I called her that. She looked up at me, and I saw the purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Naruto... Sasuke pushed him off the bridge where Tema 7 used to meet. I'm sorry," She said sadly. ...What? Sas... Sasuke's dead? Sasuke, my best friend? The only one I had left?

I'm going to kill Ino. How could she? That bitch! But.. He's dead.. And... I'm alone...

As soon as it went through my mind that I was alone, I began to shake. I trembled violently and I heard Granny Tsunade say my name, but it was distant. I couldn't hear her very well. I stared off into space as it hit me.

I felt myself falling... And I was falling fast. When I hit the floor, I didn't stop. I kept falling into the darkness, with no one to catch me. I reached out my hand into the darkness, as if someone would grap my hand, but no one did.

I fell into the black abyss with one word echoeing through the darkness.

Alone.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AKATSUKI BASE

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up with my head pounding, and I sat up gripping my head. What happened? Memories of last night went flooded through my mind, as I felt nauceous.

I raced to my bathroom and emptied the little I had in my stomach into the toilet. I sat dry heaving for a coupole minutes until I felt better.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and I went to the sink and began to brush my teeth. Minty.

After I was done, I took a cold shower, then put on a red shirt and a white skirt.

I went down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating in a deathly silence. I grabbed an apple off the counter, and took a seat next to Kisame.

I looked down at the table while taking a bite of my apple. I went through my memories quietly. I was scared.

Orochimaru was trying to kill me. And I didn't know what to do. I'm not as strong as him, no, not by a long shot.

And I don't think anyone in the Akatsuki is as strong as him either. What are we going to do? What if one of us dies? I'll die inside.

Someone could die and it would be my fault. I was brought out of my thoughts by Kisame wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He gave a tight squeeze to reassure me.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll kick his snake ass!" Kisame said happily. Everyone nodded. I smiled a small smile and said soflty, "Thank you."

Kisame bust out in laughter. "Don't mention it. That's what family's for, right?" He boasted. I nodded shyly. Family... My family.. I like that.

KISAME'S POV

We'l all always be there for Sakura, and we were her family. I was like a brother to her, but...

I wanted to be more. I wanted to be the one to kiss her, hold her, love her... I wanted to have her for myself.

I got up and began to walk out of the kitchen to go think about this more in my room, until a soft voice interrupted me.

"Kisame? Could I talk to you alone?" Sakura said. I turned around to face her, and she was right behind me looking up hopefully at me.

I nodded, and smiled a huge grin, and she smiled back. Oh, what a pretty smile... She grasped my hand and I felt sparks fly through my arm, and she pulled me towards my room.

I opened the door, and we both walked in, me shutting the door behind us. "So watcha need to talk about, kid?" I said.

She shrugged while plopping down on my bed. "I donno. I just want to talk. We haven't talked much before."

I nodded and sat down beside her. The rest of the evening we talked about random stuff. Ourselves, animals, ninja crap.

I like this. Not many people like to get to know me for my appearance, but she didn't care about appearances.

I guess that's just one more thing to tack off on her list of perfection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWO DAYS LATER

SAKURA'S POV

I was sitting outside, doodling while the rest of the Akatsuki was outside doing something.

It was a beautiful day, and I was drawing Tobi chasing a butterfly, while Deidara was running after him, trying to kill him.

I smiled, and Kisame leaned over my shoulder to see my drawing. "That's pretty good, kid," He complimented.

My smile got bigger, and I nodded in thanks. The rest of the day went perfect, but it was around nine o'clock at night when everyone was about to go inside, when a fast coming chakra was heading straight toards us.

Everyone got in front of me to protect me, when I gasped. I knew that chakra signature.

The person ran into the clearing panting, and I said in disbelief, "Ino?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey fore-head! Long time no see!" She said breathily.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Konoha?" I said worriedly. Everyone was probably freaking out in Konoha!

"They... They chased me out of Konoha. You have to help me! I have no where else to go! They think... They think I murdered Sasuke!" She said sadly.

"Why would they think that?" I said, walking over to her. "I saw him jump off a bridge, and I reported it, but the elders got Tsunade to believe I pushed him off! You have to help Sakura, I have no one else!" She said desperatly.

I looked up at Pein and Madara, who were looking at each other. I saw Pein and Madara nod, and Pein said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Ino Yamanaka."

She smiled happily at me, and Konan squealed. "Another girl! This calls for a slumber party!" Konan said happily.

I smiled, while Ino walked up to Konan and they got aquainted. I looked up at all the other members, and Ino looked up at Deidara.

Shock passed through their eyes, and went straight to a glare. They glared at each other for a minute or two befor eI decided I had to ask the question.

. "Ino, are you two related?" I asked.

They both turned their glares at me, and they both screamed, "Sakura!"

I smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.

I do not know what made me want Ino to join the Akatsuki, but I just had to. I felt compelled to do it.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Orochimaru- Review or I'll sssssstalk you.

Alrighty then, I'm out.

Run from Orochimaru, and get off this chapter!

Maybe he'll go away in the next one, but who knows. 


	12. XIII

Hey all of my extraordinary readers! I seem to not have updated anytime soon... So, I guess this'll have to be a long, awesome, awesome, did I mention awesome, last chapter!

Oh, yes, I forgot to tell all of you my precious readers, I'm sadly stopping this story soon. I need to move onto bigger, and better things! Like... Uh... Oh, nevermind, I just have been bored lately!

Oh, and I'm like so happy 'cause in like FIVE days it's going to be my favortie holiday of all time! You guessed it! It's Halloween!

So, without further ado, one of my youthful people of Naruto, do the disclaimer, and remember, do it full of youth!

Lee- Yosh! I will do the youthful disclaimer, for my youthful beauty, Lin-chan! Lin-chan, no matter how youthful and beautiful, sadly does not own Naruto-san!

Oh, thank you, you hot hunk of manly youthfulness! On with the totally awesome, youthful, AWESOME STORY! LET'S GO!

~~

Pein's POV

It's almost time. The fight will begin. The good thing is we have Ino with her mind control abilities, so that's a good defense. Madara get's to kill Orochimaru, and I have to watch over Sakura.

When we told her she couldn't fight, she was pissed. She brightened up a little when I said she would be able to watch the fight witha cloaking jutsu. But it requires complete concentration, and then your presence is like it's not there, and your invisible.

Everyone was putting on their gear, getting weapons, and comforting Sakura, saying stuff like, no one would be hurt, and they were going to kick some snake ass.

I really do hope that this doesn't end badly. I began to speak up. "Alright, it's time to head out. Everyone remember your instructions, and try your best not to get hurt. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of Hai's followed my statement. We all rushed out the door, and when we got to the field, Sakura and I had already put up our cloaking jutsus. Everyone began to fight.

Oh, you guys, you've never failed, please don't fail me now.

Sakura's POV

Ohhh, I really hope this doesn't end bad... I watched as Hidan enacted his curse, and killed off a good 5 people every minute.

Kakuzu was attacking people with his strings, and was killing them by wrapping the strings around their heads, making them fall off.

There had already been tons of blood shed, not alot from us. Deidara was- *BOOM*

...Blowing things up, and Sasori was using Hiruko, and the third kazekage. Itachi was using his shairngan, and Ino was using her mind controling jutsus to make the sound nin kill each other.

Zetsu was... Eating the people... Alright then...

Madara was fighting off many enemies at once, and he didn't look like he needed any help, with his sharingan activated and all.

Orochimaru wasn't here yet, or else he was watchign from a distance. Chicken. 'Come out and fight, you bastard!' Inner yelled.

Kisame was using Samehada, and was shaving people's skin off. Oh, ew. Well, at least if they forgot to shave this morning, they got a good one.

I turned my head, and two people raced into the clearing. Orochimaru and Kabuto. So, finally decided to show up, eh? Bring it on!

Kabuto went straight for Madara, and Orochimaru went right to... Kisame? What the hell?

Orochimaru fought Kisame, and Kisame fought back. Orochimaru had a sword with him. A sword fight, eh?

The ran towards each other, and slammed their swords against one another, making them both fly back from thr impact.

Kisame skidded about 7 feet from where they had stood before getting knowcked back. They charged at each other again, with sparks in their eyes, glares with the intent to kill.

They sword fought for a while, until Orochimaru used a shadow clone jutsu, and Kisame was surrounded. He fought them all off, and got a couple scratches and bruises.

Orochimaru threw a kunai, and it embedded itself into Kisame's leg. He winced it pain, but yanked it out and continued fighting.

Madara had killed Kabuto by now, and was charging towards Orochimaru. Now it was Orochimaru vs Kisame and Madara. Interesting.

I watched them all fight, and then I gasped. The Orochimaru they were fighting was a clone. The real Orochimaru was...

I started running towards them, and my jutsu wore off. I was aware of people screaming my name, but I didn't care. This was important. more important than my life.

'Are you ready for this?' My Inner asked me wearily. Yes, I'm ready for it. I felt my body start glowing, and Kisame and Madara turned their heads towards me with wide eyes.

"NO!" Madara roared.. But it was too late. I launched my right into where Orochimaru was about to stab Kisame, and the blade went right through my heart.

The battlefield went deathly quiet. I choked up some blood. "Sakura...," Kisame whispered. My eyes were closed, and I felt like I was on fire.

I opened my eyes, and they glowed green. The sound ninja charged towards us, but it didn't matter. It would be over soon.

"Release," I said. My body began to lift up into the air, and my clothed changed, and my hands clenched. A wide smile went over my face.

My hair changed from pink the white, my clothing changed to a white gown with no sleeves, and my eyes went rainbow.

The hole from the stab disappeared, as well as all the blood. I knew what I was. I was the Hoshimagami. And I felt the power build up in me.

I charged towards Orochimaru and I reached out, and grabbed his soul. I brung it out of his body, and slammed it to hell.

The battlefield was quiet again. The sound ninja looked at me fearfully. I raised my hand, and a ball of white, glowing chakra came to it. I closed my eyes, and slammed it into the ground.

My body flew upwards, and all the sound ninja died from the impact. I forced it not to hurt my friends. The entire battlefield that was covered in blood, changed.

It changed into a meadow. I had purified the lands, and extracted the harm from it. I felt all the power draining from my body. I began to fall, and I was only slightly aware of Kisame yelling out my name.

*TIME SKIP*

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I was in the infirmary in the Akatsuki base, and everyone was looking at me anxiously.

When they saw my eyes were opened, they all smiled brightly. Well, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori just smiled a little.

I was enveloped in a group hug, and when they all pulled back, Pein whispered, "You did it."

I... did it? I killed Orochimaru... 'Yep, kiddo. You did it. With the help of me of course.' Inner remarked proudly.

I smiled. Not a fake smile, a real one. I felt so happy. I didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

I had a family... My family... And they all loved me... I guess it's true what they say. I would never call Konoha my home. I wouldn't call here my home a while back.

But this is my home. 'Cause home is where the heart is, and I don't doubt that. They didn't lie when they said, and I quote, 'We'll fix you.'

I stood up. They looked at me worriedly, but all their grins set back into place when they saw I was fine. "Is it party time?" I asked.

They all nodded, and most of us ran to the living room. In a matter of minutes, it was set to look like a party. "Let's get this fucking party started!" Hidan yelled.

We all cranked up the music, and we danced. We celebrated until most of us went back into our rooms.

It was now quiet in the living room, where only Kisame and I, sat on the couch. "Sakura?" He asked softly. I turned my head towards him.

We were sitting right next to each other, and he stared into my eyes deeply. "Why did you take the blow for me?" He asked quietly.

I stared stunned. I... I don't know... 'Kid, you know why you did.' Inner blurted out. Yeah. I know why I did, but can I say it out loud? Well, let's find out...

"I did it because... I... I love you, Kisame." I said softly. He stared into my eyes for a while, in pure disbelief. "You mean it?" He whispered.

I nodded. A large smile spread across his face. "I love you, too, Sakura." And with that said, he pressed his lips onto mine. I felt sparks go up my spine, and he wrapped his large arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck.

I felt his tongue probing at my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues fought for dominance, he won when I moaned into the kiss.

We pulled back and looked into each others' eyes, until he pulled me into a warm embrace. "Promise you'll never leave me," He whispered in my ear.

"I promise," I whispered back. Yeah. I would never leave him, or anyone else in this family. Why would I? This was my home... And I intend to make it saty that way.

THE END (For now.)  


Yep, sorry to cut it short people, but this is the last chapter of this story, unfortunately.

I loved writing this, and it was a lot of fun, and I really hope you liked it as well.

I'll see you on my other stories, everyone.

If you want a sequel to this, you have to ask, but I probably will make one if you ask me to.

But for now, I bid you goodbye, and by the way, I put a line from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle in here. Tell me if you see it!

Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is a game for you who do not know this.

Everyone in the Naruto world and I - Bye! 


	13. Author's Note

**Hello, it's been a while! Due to my looking back on this, I'm deciding to remake it. So, this story will be remade, but the original will be left up! Happy holidays**!


End file.
